The Truth
by Soul of Hell
Summary: Bijou and Hamtaro had feelings for each other, but they dont want to tell each other. But what happens if Hamtaro has to move and he only has 1 week left. will Bijou and Hamtaro tell each other their feelings? FINISHED!
1. 7 days left

this is my first Hamtaro story.

The Truth

Hamtaro was sleeping in his cage and when he woke up, Laura was crying. "why is Laura crying?" Hamtaro asked himself. "Hamtaro, we have bad news." Laura said. Laura told Hamtaro the bad news. "what!" Hamtaro yelled, but Laura did not hear him. Laura went to school and Hamtaro went out of his cage, to the clubhouse.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou said while coming up to him. "hi Bijou." Hamtaro said. "is anything wrong?" Bijou asked. "no, nothing is wrong." Hamtaro lied. "Hamtaro, something is wrong, i can tell." Maxwell said. "Maxwell, how can you tell?" Sandy asked. "I just know." Maxwell said. "ok, something is wrong." Hamtaro said. "what is it?" Bijou asked. "its just that, i'm moving." Hamtaro said. "you moving?" Bijou asked. "yea." Hamtaro said.

Bijou hugged Hamtaro and kind of cried on him. Hamtaro looked at Bijou while she was hugging her. "when are you going?" Stan asked. "i'm leaving in one week." Hamtaro said. "thats going to be soon." Sandy said. "i know." Bijou said.

"Hamtaro, theres something i need to tell you." Bijou said. "what Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. "um never mind." Bijou said. "um, alright." Hamtaro said. "since you have seven days left, want to play truth or dare?" Boss asked. "sure." Hamtaro said.

"whos first?" Bijou asked. "well, how about Sandy?" Boss asked "um, sure why not." Sandy said. Sandy was thinking who to pick. "um, Bijou truth or dare?" Sandy asked. "truth." Bijou said. "how do you feel about Hamtaro moving?" Sandy asked. "sad." Bijou said. "I think i might go next." Boss said. "ok, go." Hamtaro said. "Hamtaro, truth or dare?" Boss asked. "Dare." Hamtaro said. "i dare you to kiss a random girl." Boss said. "ok." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro went up to Bijou and kissed her. They continued playing truth or dare, and stopped after it was Cappy's turn.

"guys, i need to go now." Hamtaro said. "ok, bye Hamtaro." they all said. once Hamtaro left they all started talking to each other. "what should we do when it is his last day here?" Cappy asked. "i dont know, say good bye to him?" Pashnima asked. "no!" Bijou said. "well what should we do?" Boss asked. "well, i think we should have a short goodbye party." Pashnima said.

end of chapter. 


	2. 6 days left: Tears

i forgot to make the 2nd chapter yesterday well, i hope you like it! 6 days left

Laura and Hamtaro woke up, but Laura was crying. Laura changed and went down to eat her breakfast. Hamtaro went out of his cage and went to the ham-ham clubhouse.

Every ham-ham was talking to each other and did not notice Hamtaro except Bijou. "um, guys, he is here!" Bijou said to the ham-hams. Hamtaro looked at them, confused. Bijou went up to Hamtaro and tried not to say anything about what the ham-hams have said.

"what were you talking about?" Hamtaro asked. The ham-hams looked at Hamtaro and didn't say a word, even Bijou.

"um, nothing." Cappy said. Hamtaro looked at Bijou, and Bijou looked at him. Bijou hugged Hamtaro and cried on him.

"Bijou you ok?" Hamtaro asked. "yea, it's just that, I don't want you to go!" Bijou said.

"I need to go back." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro left and every ham-ham talked and cryed while talking. Pashnima stopped talking, and so did Sandy. Bijou did not talk and cryed with Pashnima and Sandy. Maxwell and Dexter stopped talking and went to the girls to try and calm them down. The rest continued talking, but Oxnard stopped and cryed a little.

Hamtaro returned to his cage and looked outside, and then looked at the ground. "I'm going to miss them." Hamtaro said to himself

Bijou went out of the clubhouse and then sat on a rock. Once everyone in the clubhouse stopped talking, they all went outside and looked at Bijou. "what?" Bijou asked.

"oh, um nothing." Bijou said. Bijou looked at the Ham-hams and began to enter in the clubhouse with the other Ham-hams.

Hamtaro sighed and waited for Laura to return. Laura returned and layed down on her bed. Laura sighed an looked at Hamtaro and told Hamtaro about her day. "wow, that's kind of like my day." Hamtaro said. Laura started to cry and think about her friends.

to be continued.

alright, this was good right? was it long? sorry if i asked those questions. to much crying in this chapter. o.o 


	3. 5 days left: Laura's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro just the story.**

Chapter 3: 5 days left: Laura's day

Hamtaro woke up, and Laura was still sleeping. Hamtaro went to the clubhouse, were every ham-ham was talking except Oxnard and Bijou. Oxnard and Bijou noticed that Hamtaro came, but the others didn't. "ham-hams, he's here." Oxnard and Bijou said.

"huh oh man!" Boss said. The ham-hams stopped talking and looked at Hamtaro. Hamtaro was really confused.

"I need to go." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro left, and once again the ham-hams talked again.

Once Hamtaro left to his house Laura woke up, Hamtaro came just in time. "I'm going now, bye." Laura said going to her kitchen.

Laura ate her breakfast and went out of her home. Laura walked to her school and went to Kana.

"hi Laura, what's wrong?" Kana asked. Kana looked at Laura.

"I'm moving in five days, didn't my mom tell you?" Laura asked. Laura looked at Kana and began to cry.

"no your mom didn't." Kana said. Kana and Laura walked to their class when the bell rang. Laura and Kana saw Travis and Kana looked at Laura.

"go up to Him. Tell him how you feel about him." Kana said. Kana wanted Laura to tell him before she moves away.

"what! I'm not telling him now!" Laura said. Laura watched Travis as he left to his class.

"if you don't tell him now, you will never have the chance to tell him." Kana said. Laura went up to Travis as he was walking away.

"Travis wait!" Laura said going up to him. Laura was about to tell him how he felt.

To be continued….

Sorry if it's short.


	4. Laura's kiss

**Disclaimer: once again I don't own Hamtaro. **

Laura's kiss and kisses at the ham-ham clubhouse

Travis turned around and looked at Laura. "Yea Laura?" Travis asked. Laura looked at Travis.

"Travis I'm moving in 5 days I need to tell you that I love you." Laura said. Laura tried not to cry.

"Laura, I love you too." Travis said. Travis and Laura looked at each other and kissed. Kana saw them kiss and smiled.

Ham-ham clubhouse

"Stan stop flirting with her!" Sandy said. Stan continued running around the clubhouse and Sandy was chasing him.

"Why should I?" Stan sarcasticly asked. Stan continued running around the clubhouse.

"Because she is sad about Hamtaro moving!" Sandy said chasing Stan. Stan stopped running and stopped chasing Bijou.

"Finally you stopped chasing me." Bijou said.

Bijou sat down on the floor and began to cry. "Why does he have to move?" Bijou asked herself.

Sandy watched as Bijou was crying. "Bijou it's ok, I'm also sad about him moving." Sandy said coming up to Bijou

"Sandy I want to tell him!" Bijou said crying on her shoulder.

"Tell him what?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy don't be stupid! You know what I want to tell him." Bijou said. Sandy looked at her.

"ok, ok I know what you want to say to him just like don't tell me I'm stupid!" Sandy said. Bijou nodded and looked at Oxnard who was also crying.

Pepper came in the ham-ham clubhouse and saw Bijou and Oxnard crying. "hey what's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"Hamtaro is moving away and some of us are crying." Bijou said crying a little. Pepper came up to Bijou then to Oxnard.

"your crying because Hamtaro is moving right?" Pepper asked.

"yes." Oxnard said.

"listen when he moves, I'll be with you." Pepper said.

"Thanks Pepper." Oxnard said. Oxnard and Pepper kissed. Sandy and Maxwell saw them kiss.

"isn't that cute?" Sandy asked. Sandy looked at Maxwell then looked at Pepper and Oxnard.

"yea, it is." Maxwell said. Maxwell and Sandy stopped looking at Pepper and Oxnard when they both told them to leave them alone.

When Maxwell and Sandy left they both went on the couch and kissed. Bijou saw this and remembered when they played truth or dare. "I wish Hamtaro was here." Bijou said. When Bijou looked at the door, she sighed.

Dexter sat next to Pashnima and looked at her. "what?" Pashnima asked.

"Pashnima I am sure you know this but, I want to tell you that, I love you." Dexter said. Pashnima looked at Dexter.

"I already know that but you don't know this, I also love you." Pashnima said. Pashnima and Dexter kissed.

To be continued…

This is still on day 5. anyway review!


	5. 4 days left: Should I?

Hey sorry for not working on this story for a long time. Oh this chapter is mostly about Bijou

4 days left: Should I?

Bijou could not sleep in her cage, of course she was thinking of Hamtaro. 'Why does he have to leave? I love him.' Bijou thought. Bijou looked at Maria, who was sleeping. Bijou looked at the time, it was 5:00am. Bijou got out of her cage and tried to find her way to the clubhouse. Bijou finally found the clubhouse and went in.

When Bijou went in, there was only one thing she didn't know. Hamtaro was also there. When bijou opened the door and saw Hamtaro she got scared. "H-Hamtaro, What are you doing here?" Bijou asked Hamtaro. When Hamtaro heard this he turned around and looked at Bijou.

"I want to see the clubhouse before I leave." Hamtaro said. Bijou was confused.

"Aren't you leaving in 3 more days?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro looked at Bijou, crying.

"Well it's because, Laura saw me get out of my cage yesterday, and said I can't leave my cage anymore." Hamtaro replied still crying. Bijou began to cry on him when he said this. 'This means I'll never be able to see him ever again.' Bijou thought still crying on Hamtaro. Hamtaro and Bijou hugged each other Hamtaro looked at Bijou and Bijou looked at Hamtaro.

"I guess I'm going now." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro left still crying. Bijou watched him leave and began to cry more. 'Should I tell him before he leaves?' Bijou thought. Bijou continued to think about that question and made her decision, she should tell him.

"Hamtaro wait!" Bijou yelled running after him. Hamtaro turned around and looked at Bijou.

"Yea Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou looked at him.

"Hamtaro, I want to tell you that I love you." Bijou said. Hamtaro blushed a little. Bijou began to blush deeply.

"I know you are not coming to the clubhouse anymore and I anted to tell you this." Bijou said.

"Bijou I also love you." Hamtaro said blushing. Bijou and Hamtaro looked at each other and kissed. Hamtaro stopped the kiss and looked at Bijou.

"Bijou I have to go now." Hamtaro said while leaving. When Hamtaro left Bijou blushed because of the kiss. Bijou went back to Maria's house and entered her cage slowly, trying not to wake Maria up. Bijou looked at the time and it was 5:55am. Bijou looked outside then looked outside.

---------------------At The Clubhouse-----------------------

"Hey guys, where's Hamtaro?" Boss asked. Pashnima and Dexter looked at each other.

"Well we don't know." Pashnima and Dexter said together. Bijou came running in crying.

"Hamtaro isn't coming to the clubhouse on his last days and today!" Bijou said exhausted. Bijou cried more.

"Hamtaro's not coming?" Stan asked. Bijou looked at him.

"Stan don't be stupid he's not coming!" Sandy said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Sandy that hurt can't you warn me first?" Stan asked sarcasticly. Sandy looked at him.

"No." Sandy said. Dexter looked at Pashnima and so did Pashnima. They both looked at Stan and Sandy.

----------------------Hamtaro's house------------

"I wish I can go to the club house." Hamtaro said.

Laura came in crying. 'I wonder what's wrong with Laura.' Hamtaro thought. "Hamtaro since were moving in 4 days I can't go to school and now I can't see Kana or Travis! At least you don't have to go through this." Laura said. 'I did and I know just how you feel.' Hamtaro said in his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. 3 days left: He came! but how?

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Oh and in the chapters were Hamtaro kisses Bijou, he kisses her on the lips

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. 

3 days left: He came! But how did he?

At 7:00am every ham-ham in the clubhouse were crying. When Hamtaro entered the clubhouse. "Hamtaro!" Bijou said, going up to him and hugging him. When She hugged him she slightly blushed. "But I thought you couldn't come." Boss said, looking at Bijou. Hamtaro didn't hear him. Boss continued to call out his name, but he could not hear it at all.

"HAMTARO!" Boss yelled. Hamtaro heard it and stopped hugging Bijou. Hamtaro went up to Boss, confused.

"Yea Boss?" Hamtaro asked. The Ham-Hams looked at Hamtaro. Boss sighed before he said something.

"Hamtaro, how did you get here? I thought you couldn't come." Boss said. Every Ham-Ham looked at him, except Bijou. Bijou was silently crying.

-----------------------Flashback----------------------

Hamtaro wasn't tired. He was blushing from the kiss he had with Bijou. When Hamtaro looked around he saw Laura's notebook open. He silently got out from his cage, making sure Laura wouldn't wake up. Laura's notebook said I just hope I get to see Travis and Kana before I move away. I'm moving to America! I know how to speak in English and I'm afraid a few bad things will happen to me! Oh please I just want to live in Tokyo for a while. I don't want to move to America! 'I agree with you Laura I know how you feel.' Hamtaro said in his mind. When Hamtaro looked at the clock, the time was 6:00am. 'I want to go see them.' Hamtaro said in his mind. Hamtaro went around his cage and tried to find his way to the clubhouse. It took one hour to find his way to the clubhouse.

---------------------End of flashback------------------

"Ok." Boss said. Hamtaro smiled and looked at Bijou. Bijou went up to Hamtaro with tears in her eyes. "Your sad right Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou looked at him and nodded yes. Hamtaro went up to her and talked to her.

"Bijou, this is probably the last time I will be at the clubhouse so it's ok to be sad. Remember I read Laura's notebook. Remember what it said?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou nodded yes. "Can you say anything?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou began to cry on him.

"Hamtaro I don't want you to move!" Bijou said. Hamtaro also cried when she said that. "I don't want to move also but it's Laura's Parents. They said that we are going to have to move to America." Hamtaro said.

"I'm going now." Hamtaro said while getting up. As Hamtaro walked out of the clubhouse door, Bijou ran after him.

"Hamtaro wait!" Bijou yelled behind him. Hamtaro turned around and saw her. Bijou cried when she caught up with him. Bijou and Hamtaro's face got closer to each other's and kissed on the lips. (A'N: Do Hamsters have lips?) Bijou blushed and so did Hamtaro. Hamtaro and Bijou held paws for a while. Hamtaro began to walk away, and stopped holding her paw.

"Bye Hamtaro." Bijou said as she watched him leave. "Bye, I'll miss you." Bijou said while crying.

Hamtaro looked back at Bijou as she left to the clubhouse. "Bye Bijou I will miss you." Hamtaro said quietly as he entered Laura's room.

---------------------At the clubhouse-----------------------

"Bijou what happened out there?" Sandy asked holding Maxwell's paw. "Well me and Hamtaro kissed." Bijou said. Boss watched Bijou with his mouth open. "Were on the lips or cheeks?" Dexter asked while holding Pashnima's paw and Pashnima blushed.

"On the lips." Bijou said while blushing. Sandy, Maxwell, Pashnima, Dexter, and the others smiled except Boss. Boss of course had a crush on Bijou and wasn't happy when he heard that. "But I told him to keep away from you!" Boss said. No one heard him including Bijou.

"I'm going now. Bye!" Bijou said. Everyone waved good-bye to Bijou as she left.

--------------------At Bijou's house--------------

'Why does Hamtaro have to leave?' Bijou thought. When she looked down at the bottom of her window, she found a note. Bijou went out of her cage and got it. It said, Bijou, You now know how much I love you, but do you love me? Hamtaro. Bijou looked outside her window and saw Hamtaro. She nodded yes. Hamtaro left and Bijou fell asleep.

To Be Continued


	7. 2 days left: Horrible News

I don't have writers block anymore! But this MIGHT be the last chapter.

More Bad News

Hamtaro looked at Laura as she slept, but he noticed she was crying also. _I feel so sad. I'm going to miss everyone from the clubhouse. Especially Bijou. _Hamtaro thought. He began to cry. Laura woke up a little bit and looked outside her window. "I'm going to miss everyone. I'll miss Kana and the others." Laura told Hamtaro. _I know how you feel._ Hamtaro thought.

--------------------The Next Day-------------------

"Hamtaro, I have even more bad news." Laura said while crying. _What is it? _Hamtaro thought.

"We-were moving today." Laura said. _WHAT? I thought we were moving tomorrow! _Hamtaro thought.

"My parents said it. I don't even think you know how I feel," Laura explained. "I guess I have to say good bye to Kana and the others." Laura said. _I guess I have to also. _Hamtaro thought. "Bye Hamtaro." Laura said.

-------------------At Laura's School-----------------

"Guys I have bad news." Laura said.

"What?" Kana and the others asked.

"I'm moving today, so I cant come to school today, I'm moving right after I say goodbye." Laura said. "Bye everyone." Laura said.

"Laura, wait." Travis said. Laura turned around and looked at Travis.

"I'll miss you, a lot." Travis said. Laura began to cry and Travis also cried. Travis then kissed one more time. "It's all I can do to say goodbye." Travis said. "Bye Travis." Laura said. Laura hugged hi and walked away.

"Bye Laura." Travis said as she walked off.

--------------------At the Clubhouse----------------------

"Bijou, I don't even think Hamtaro's coming today." Boss said. "How could you say that? Leave me alone!" Bijou said. Hamtaro walked in the clubhouse and began to cry. Bijou came up to him and hugged him.

"I need to talk to Bijou outside." Hamtaro said. "What? Are you going to ask me a question?" Bijou asked. "No." Hamtaro replied.

"If your going to kiss me then you can do it right here!" Bijou said. "It's not that it's just that I, I, I'm moving today!" Hamtaro said. Everyone gasped, Bijou then cried when she heard that. Hamtaro looked at her and kissed her.

"But how Hamtaro?" Pashmina asked. Dexter was crying also, he held Pashmina's paw. "Laura said that we were moving today." Hamtaro said.

"Oh," Everyone said.

"I guess I have to go now." Hamtaro said. Hamtaro walked away and everyone cried.

---------------------At Laura's House----------------

"LAURA DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Hamtaro yelled. He saw her carrying his cage to the car. He then looked behind him and saw Bijou. "Bijou I have to go, go without you." Hamtaro said.

"But Hamtaro, I love you, I'll miss you a lot." Bijou said. "I'll miss you also." Hamtaro said.

To Be Continued


	8. Goodbye

This is the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Hamtaro 

Chapter 8: Goodbye

Hamtaro was asleep when he was in his cage, but awoke when he felt a shake. _Where am I? _Hamtaro thought. He got up and saw Laura in their car, Laura was crying. _We're moving right now? _Hamtaro thought. Laura noticed Hamtaro wake up. Here tears fell down on Hamtaro. Hamtaro knew how she felt, he also cried. "Hamtaro, do you feel sad?" Laura asked. _Yes. _Hamtaro thought.

Once they arrived at the airport, Hamtaro looked at the sign and in Japanese it said, **Flight to America at 12:00 pm. **Hamtaro then stopped looking at it and looked behind him. He thought he saw Bijou. "_Bijou?_" Hamtaro asked. "Is it really her?" Hamtaro asked himself. He continued to look at her and then she came closer.

"I love you Hamtaro." Bijou said. _It's not my imagination. It's really her. It does look like her. _Hamtaro thought. "I love you too." Hamtaro said. Bijou began to cry and she looked at him. Hamtaro noticed her tears. He continued to cry. Hamtaro looked at the time, and in Japanese it said, **10:30 am **

Bijou then looked behind her and she saw Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Boss, Penelope, Cappy, Oxnard, and the others except Snoozer were there. Bijou smiled. "Guys you are going to have to say goodbye to Hamtaro, forever." Bijou said. Everyone began to cry, but they gathered strength to say, "Goodbye Hamtaro."

Hamtaro and the others looked at the time, and in Japanese it said, **11:40 am** Hamtaro looked at Laura and she was crying, a lot. He noticed they were going on the plane. "Goodbye." Hamtaro said as he was going. Bijou began to ran when he was leaving. Where? Not home, but to the plane, the one Hamtaro was going on. "Bijou, no." Boss and the others said, but they couldn't yell it because they were very sad, they couldn't yell.

Hamtaro looked at her and shook his head, no. Laura, her family, and Hamtaro were on the plane, but there was another Ham-ham on the plane as well. Who? It was Bijou. Laura put Hamtaro's cage next to the empty seat, and Bijou, she noticed Laura's Backpack lace was hanging down from Hamtaro's seat, so she climbed it. As soon as Bijou was done climbing the lace, Laura put it on the floor. Hamtaro looked at Bijou and smiled a little. "Bijou? What are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked her. "I-I couldn't stand it. I want to see you again, or forever." Bijou said.

"But what about Maria? She's your owner, wont she worry about you?" Hamtaro asked. "I ju-I just want to see you, I love you, so why would I never see you again?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro opened his cage after she said that.

"Get inside of the house and you can sleep there, I can sleep outside." Hamtaro said. Bijou smiled. "Thank you Hamtaro." Bijou said. Bijou went inside of the house and she fell asleep there. _I finally can see him, forever. _Bijou said.

The End

I will make a sequal.


End file.
